


你要看看太阳

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin
Kudos: 1





	你要看看太阳

轻轻从背后搂住了秦奋，咬了咬软绵绵的耳垂，棉花糖一样，甜丝丝的

秦奋没有回头，觉得有些无趣，懒洋洋地把头搭在他的肩膀，他正用电容笔专心地涂着颜色，正涂到绿油油的青山，一对老情侣牵着手坐在椅子上

秦奋好像特别喜欢绿色，浅绿色的草地，墨绿色的板凳，暗绿色的山峦，他总说，人们妖魔化了对绿色的定义，绿色本该是希望

希望，秦奋总是强调希望

捏了捏秦奋的脸，小声的催促，乖，回来再玩，约的舞蹈课马上要到了，秦奋这才意识到时间的流逝，把手机摔在沙发上，跑去更衣间着急地换着衣服

屏幕没锁，顺手捡起来看了眼历史作品，森林，花园，小男孩单膝跪地，稚气的求婚，墨蓝色的星空，忽然敏感地捕捉到一点，所有的画里，太阳都没有颜色

四小时的课程很快，也很慢，地板上积了薄薄的一层汗水，顾不得惯有的洁癖，秦奋直接坐在了木地板上

韩沐伯打量着镜子里的秦奋，汗湿的衣服紧紧地贴在了身上，勾勒出了纤细的腰肢，白色的衣服，把胸前的轮廓衬得更加明显，隐隐约约泛着红意的两点凸起，盘腿坐着，裤子被拉伸的紧绷，勒的下半身鼓鼓囊囊的胀着

看不到秦奋的表情，他又在拿着手机涂色，没有电容笔，干脆用了手指，韩沐伯的视力还算可以，他正在给椅子上的老爷爷系上深棕色的领带

“走吧”像是能感知到韩沐伯的视线，秦奋忽然低着头提议，手里仍然在忙活着，没有看他“去商店买几瓶酒，一会给你做泡菜汤”

秦奋不怎么开心，韩沐伯知道

下午训练时没跳几支曲子就累的喘不上气，咬着牙硬撑，秦奋的所有倔强，韩沐伯都心知肚明

劝，怎么劝，太相似了，非要把自己逼到极端，只凭着满腔的冲劲，这样的人，是劝不来的

秦奋的衣服已经干了，宽松地罩在身上，站在马路边上等车，风把他的衣服吹的鼓了起来，蝴蝶扑闪的翅膀，引发了海啸或是雪崩，还是邮轮上高高扬起的风帆，韩沐伯在身后看着秦奋的背影，忽然有了一种错觉

秦奋马上就要变成鸟雀，飞离他了

走过去轻轻扯下了秦奋的衣服，转过头大眼睛忽闪忽闪的看他，忽然很想吻他，也顾不得在外面，地方很偏僻，来往的道路上没几个人

就算有人经过也没人认识，心电感应般，秦奋主动凑了过来，轻轻地啄了一下，在韩沐伯的唇角，搂着韩沐伯的腰笑了

不知道他在笑什么，却莫名地感染到了自己，也搂住了秦奋的肩膀，跟着笑了起来

秦奋玩着韩沐伯的手指，半天问了句话“老韩，你觉得，我们真的能出道吗？”

问题有点残酷，谁也说不清楚未来的事情，他也想抱着秦奋说，可以的，我们一定会出道，可他自己又能有多少信心

秦奋率先从韩沐伯怀里挣了出来，指着驶来的黑色轿车，回头冲着韩沐伯笑，没心没肺的样子，像是没有任何烦恼的事情

“走了老韩，回家，吃饭”

秦奋喝的有点多，本来就是半杯啤酒的酒量，硬生生地灌下去了三四瓶

韩沐伯没有劝他，只是拿着酒杯沉默着喝酒，秦奋的泡菜汤做的不错，摆在桌子中间氤氲着热气，可似乎没有人有想要去吃的想法，碰碰杯子，比赛似的，一个比一个喝的着急

秦奋醉的有点糊涂，有一搭没一搭地胡乱唱着歌，连带着韩沐伯的意识也开始有点混乱，把脑袋搁在还没开封的啤酒瓶上，看着对方傻笑，秦奋指着韩沐伯的酒瓶

“你的凭什么比我高，换过来，我要最高的”

都是一样的高度，韩沐伯却信了，拿着两个银色的壳子上下对比着，往前一推

“秦奋，你喜欢的话，我都给你”

秦奋抱着瓶子忽然哭了，猝不及防地，拉过沙发的罩子胡乱地擦着眼泪

“老韩，我好羡慕太阳啊，他永远不会熄灭，可是我心中的火，快灭了呀”

不知道谁先凑了过去，秦奋的小腿搭在了韩沐伯的身上，白嫩嫩软绵绵的，像最上等的乳酪，弯腰吸了一口，吮出了红色的印子

秦奋笑着推他说痒，眼里还带着未干的泪痕，又哭又笑的，韩沐伯咬了下他的鼻子

“小花猫，不害臊”

秦奋搂着韩沐伯的脖子，吃棒棒糖一般，耐心地吮着韩沐伯的手指，小巧的舌尖扫过韩沐伯的指尖，又吐了出来

正在播放的电影结束了，拉着的窗帘还没打开，指头上全是口水，在昏暗的客厅里反射着淫靡的光

“韩沐伯，你手上有茧子，好厚好厚”

韩沐伯的头发很软，没有固定用的啫喱，细细软软地瘫在秦奋手里，把手指插进了韩沐伯的头发，嘟着嘴做出了邀请

“老韩，吻我嘛，现在”

韩沐伯吻的很凶，没给他留换气的时间，想要夺走秦奋口里最后一点氧气，嘴里的空气带着酒精的味道，在两人口中渡来渡去

终于推开了他，嘴角拉出一道细细的银丝，伸着舌尖把它勾回嘴里，喘着气

T恤被蹭到了胸口以上，索性脱下了它，又环上了韩沐伯的脖子，扯开了韩沐伯的衬衫，用乳尖磨蹭着韩沐伯光裸地胸口

弯下腰一口叼住了四处惹火的红蕊，抬着眼睛警告性的看着秦奋，秦奋一点都不怕的样子，又眯起眼睛笑了

秦奋开始叫了，明明韩沐伯还没有做出什么动作，他就已经呻吟了起来，挺着胸把乳头往韩沐伯嘴里送着，叫的又浪又骚

两块乳房小小地隆起，秦奋的身体又粉又软，两块多汁的桃肉似的，邀请着韩沐伯品尝

在乳晕上轻轻留下了一点牙印，他的体脂量要比韩沐伯高上一些，身上软绵绵白嫩嫩的，一捏一个鲜红的印子

秦奋今天尤其的主动，抱着韩沐伯的身子嗯嗯啊啊地叫个不停，好像随便戳一下就能让他高潮

顺着脖子一路向上，又咬了咬软绵绵的耳垂，还是棉花糖的口感，甜津津的，诱惑着人吮上几口

抱着秦奋胡乱亲着，滚下了沙发，摔到了一旁的瑜伽垫上，秦奋睁大了眼睛看着韩沐伯，最色情地事情，却用了最无辜的眼神，懵懵懂懂地，电影里最经典的镜头，小女孩在浴缸里读着报纸，诱惑的美丽

他的小妖精，他的洛丽塔

手指磨蹭着秦奋的阴茎，刻意用拉琴留下的老茧蹭过最敏感的软肉，秦奋呻吟着挣扎弓起了身子，没有管他，学着秦奋刚刚吮吸自己手指的样子，一点点地把秦奋的阴茎含进了嘴里

不算是口交，较深层次的亲吻，他想包裹住在空气里颤颤巍巍的精灵，他想给它一点温度

很快便吐了出来，像是回到了幼时的口欲期，从大腿的根部，慢慢地在内侧吮出了一排整齐的印子

秦奋呻吟着用脚尖踢了踢他的胳膊，他知道，这是他的宝贝在催他了

粉红的穴口湿润着，婴儿的小嘴般一张一合，向外挤出了透明的液体，粘稠的，滑滑的，有点腥

和着液体顺利把手指送了进去，不用担心会把秦奋弄的不舒服，他已经完全熟透了，开放的花朵，或是挤得出水的蜜桃，稍微戳一下就能获得一长串的呻吟

秦奋仰着脖子，用腿夹住了韩沐伯的肩膀，抓着韩沐伯的头发有一下没一下的使劲，猫挠似的，在韩沐伯耳后留下了一点点红红的抓痕

所有的隐忍能力在现在都失了用处，秦奋小声地催促着，把秦奋翻了过来，让他趴在沙发上，屁股高高地翘起

有点羞耻，秦奋把头埋进了抱枕，韩沐伯握着阴茎小心地插了进去，伏下身来，顺着秦奋的曲线，在他的后颈上烙下了一个个深浅不一的吻痕

秦奋晃了晃屁股，无声地催促着韩沐伯，握着秦奋的腰轻轻挺动起了身子

秦奋又叫了起来，发情的猫般，小声地缠绵地哼唧着，毫不遮掩地叫着春

他的囊袋一下下拍打在秦奋的屁股上，很快拍出了红通通的一片，后入的体位让韩沐伯更容易地观察着秦奋的动作，居高临下地，看着他的小美人难耐的扭动着身体，用身下一张一合的小嘴，紧紧地吮吸着，来回吞吐着自己的阴茎，小美人的穴口被带出的，依依不舍的挽留着自己，攀附在阴茎上鲜红的穴肉

韩沐伯要的很急，十几岁的孩子般，没有章法地乱捣一通，秦奋被他弄的腰塌了下去，趴在沙发的坐垫上，身子向前不断耸动，晃着屁股催促着韩沐伯更猛烈地攻击

忽然变得控制不住了，他把秦奋粗暴地翻了过来，紧紧地把秦奋搂进怀里站了起来，秦奋惊呼了一声，修长的大腿紧紧盘住了韩沐伯的腰身

坐在了沙发上，重力把秦奋死死地钉在了韩沐伯的阴茎，进的前所未有的深，像是知道了韩沐伯的意思，秦奋抬手按着韩沐伯的肩膀，一上一下地抬着屁股

钢架子的沙发吱吱呀呀地叫了起来，秦奋的前端开始分泌粘稠的液体，一下下蹭在了韩沐伯的小腹，把韩沐伯的肚子涂的晶亮

忽然把秦奋掀翻了下去，像是在指责韩沐伯的喜怒无常，秦奋睁大眼睛瞪着韩沐伯，嘴里不停地呻吟

握着秦奋的腰冲刺了起来，秦奋的眼睛逐渐变得晶亮，凝结出了大大的泪花，挺着胸搂着韩沐伯的脖子，口里的呻吟都被撞得破碎不堪，乳头红彤彤的，带着乳晕，像两个骄傲挺立的小太阳

秦奋的穴道收紧了起来，发情期的动物，搂着韩沐伯的脖子大声叫着，眼泪胡乱地蹭在了韩沐伯的胸口

韩沐伯抿着嘴没有说话，终于秦奋发出了尖利的呻吟，一股股的暖流喷洒在了韩沐伯的小腹，穴道里涌下了温热的液体，顺着韩沐伯的抽插一点点被带了出来，噗呲噗呲地，和着体毛，被打出了细细的白沫

秦奋扭着身子要逃，被韩沐伯一把按进了怀里，报复般地咬上了韩沐伯的肩膀，咬得很深，伤口渗出了细细的血珠

韩沐伯闷哼了一声，插得越来越快，终于在秦奋的哭声中释放了出来

他的小美人用最隐秘的地方接纳着他，满身的汗，小腹鼓鼓地胀起，忍不住伸手按了两下，又委屈地撅起了嘴

秦奋躺在韩沐伯的怀里平复着呼吸，又捞过了手机，一点点小心地涂着颜色，马上就要完成了，穿着燕尾服的白胡子老爷爷，坐在板凳上紧紧地抓着老奶奶的手，花白的头发，身后是连绵的青山与珊瑚色的霞光

举着手机向韩沐伯炫耀，韩沐伯小心翼翼地放大图片找出了云彩中的小小圆球，很容易找到的，白色的，突兀的，太阳

轻轻用手指点了一下，填补上艳丽的红色，像是在气韩沐伯毁了他的作品，秦奋拿眼睛瞪他捏着他的乳头

没给秦奋修改的机会，按下了保存，把手机还了回去，揉揉秦奋的刘海，被汗水濡湿了，一条条地，可笑地搭在额前

你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳


End file.
